gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bobcat
The Vapid Bobcat is a continually reoccurring, civilian pickup truck found in the Grand Theft Auto franchise. It is widely known for its durability and its off-road capabilities. Description GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Design The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions resemble a second generation Chevrolet S-10, while the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions are based on the first generation Ford Ranger. Pre-GTA IV Bobcats run on a V6 (4.3L for III and LCS and 2.8L to 3.0L for VC, SA, VCS) engine and are available in a one tone body color, or two for the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions. While similar to earlier renditions, the GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories renditions also sport lower ground clearance. The GTA III rendition has a 3D modeling glitch where one headlight is rounded but the other is longer and rectangular. Certain Bobcats in GTA San Andreas may feature Sprunk cans or a spare wheel in the back, and the Bobcat can be also upgraded at TransFender in GTA San Andreas with changeable wheels, exhausts, etc. Along with the GTA Vice City rendition of the Moonbeam, the game's Bobcat is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to features its name printed on its body (on the tailgate). The Bobcat is used as a gang car by the Trailer Park Mafia in GTA Vice City Stories. Performance The Bobcat is fairly slow at 135 mph, but has high torque and strong, stiff supension. However, the low power and heavy weight means it takes a long time and a straight and clear road for the Bobcat to achieve maximum speed. It is two-wheel drive and handles well on rough terrain, so it can be used for mild off-roading, but is inferior to the Patriot in this respect. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars Design ).]]In Grand Theft Auto IV , the Bobcat is now a full-size pickup truck, rather than a compact. As it bears a Vapid badge, which is a parody of Ford, it loosely resembles a 2005 Ford Ranger, but it appears more bulkier in appearance, thus retaining some cues the 1981 Chevrolet C. The truck has a very powerful 550 Cubic Inch (9.0L) V10 engine. Despite having "SUPER 4X4" written on the side, the Bobcat is purely rear wheel drive, or they may have the 4WD disabled. Bobcats can be seen with optional grille guards, or a roll bar with or without four lights on top, and on rare occurrences, with both.Bobcats may also co me with an optional bed cover,but this accesories is really rare,this accesories may come on,even if the bobcat comes with a roll bar. The GTA Chinatown Wars Bobcat is not unlike the GTA IV in terms of appearance and performance, with several minor tweaks and a permanent roll bar. Performance In terms of performance, the Bobcat is capable of rapid acceleration and a slow top speed of 136 mph. The vehicle does not turn sharply, but can powerslide around corners with enough use of the emergency brake. Off road, the Bobcat suffers from lack of 4WD, low ground clearance, and extremely poor wheel articulation. Also, the engine is somewhat overpowering, resulting in undesired wheel-spin in soft sand. The truck should not be considered a heavy duty vehicle for off road use. The Bobcat also has a 5-speed manual transmission, as indicated by a third pedal to the left, if looked at closely enough. Damage is average, and because of the roll bar, it won't have much roof damage in rollovers. Variants The regular Bobcat is available with various unique qualities in some of the games it appears in: * In GTA III, the player can acquire a bulletproof, fireproof and explosion-proof Bobcat from "Evidence Dash". This can be achieved by pinning the truck at an obstacle and carjacking it while it remains stationary or slow-moving. (Note: The doors of the Bobcat are locked, even after all six packages are dropped, making carjacking the vehicle impossible) If the player is required to destroy the evidence by destroying the truck, the player can do so by going to a safehouse garage, ramming the truck until it catches fire, park and leave the truck in the garage and wait for it to explode (thereby completing the mission). Once the player reopens the garage door, the truck is fully repaired. * In GTA Vice City, the player can acquire a black-and-red Bobcat during "Autocide", when the player is required to kill two targets (Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter) in the parked Bobcat. The easiest way to obtain the truck is by killing the driver using a sniper rifle from afar (which forces the passenger to exit the truck instead of gaining control of the truck himself), gaining access to the truck. * In GTA San Andreas, two all-black Bobcats (suspected to be used by the CIA) are featured during "Stowaway". The player can reach the Bobcats, at the cost of missing the departing Andromada and failing the mission. * In GTA Liberty City Stories, two uniquely colored Bobcats are featured during "Love and Bullets" (colored black) and "Panlantic Land Grab" (colored white with brown bumpers). * In GTA Vice City Stories, fireproof Bobcats are featured during "Shakedown" and "D.I.V.O.R.C.E.". * In GTA IV, a Bobcat is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a pale brown body. As a new Bobcat will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Just like the rancher, the bobcat may spawn with a few accesories. In addition, there exists a gang variant of the Bobcat in GTA Chinatown Wars driven by the Irish Killers gang. The "gang" Bobcat is distinguished by its green body and red roof. Trivia .]] * During development of GTA III, the Bobcat originally had a rollcage. * At one point during devolopment of GTA III, the Bobcat sometimes came in a gold color. * The bobcat is the most common pickup truck in GTA San Andreas. * There is a visual glitch in GTA Vice City Stories that after using the Pay 'n' Spray in a Bobcat, the tailgate is open. * The Bobcat in GTA IV sells for $2,500 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of the game's Bobcat. The vehicle's design is more alike that of GTA IV than GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Bobcat plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **V-Rock in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. **Radio X in GTA San Andreas. **San Juan Sounds in GTA IV. * In GTA San Andreas, a visual glitch is present in the Bobcat. If you go to any Transfenders mod shop and choose any exhaust pipe mod option, the custom exhaust pipes will be incorrectly placed inside the rear bumper. *All Bobcats while spawning in GTA San Andreas were driven by a poor man wearing blue sweater and ivory jeans. With exception in the airports (occasionally) driven by airport controller man. * The Bobcat is an American mammal in the cat family. * In GTA IV, if the player attempts to get a ride on the rear cargo compartment while the vehicle is in motion, the player will just lose the balance and fall. If the player is lucky enough, he/she will fall on to the road and if he/she is unlucky, he/she will fall in the cargo compartment and get stuck while health of the player is being reduced. When this happens, the player will usually become wasted eventually. * In GTA IV, the Bobcat seems to have three pedals, which could indicate it having a 5-Speed manual transmission. * The Bobcat is the only vehicle to not take the qualities of the animal named after it, (probably it is only named "Bobcat" because of the word present on it's tailgate). * The name bobcat may also be a referance to bobcat EMEA an excavator manufacturer. * Twice in GTA IV, the Bobcat is used as a Getaway Vehicle. Hostile Negotiation and The Snow Storm Respectively. Locations GTA III *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company Petrol Station, Harwood, Portland *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland *Beach, Portland Beach, Portland *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island *Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island *Staunton View picnic area, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Often seen driving around in Viceport GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection in Downtown Los Santos. *Usually found beside the Mass Grave in Bone County, between Area 69 and Verdant Meadows *Common in Red County, Flint County, Tierra Robada and Bone County. *Three unique Black one's in Stowaway. GTA Liberty City Stories *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland *Parking lot, Portland Harbor, Portland *Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *East of the Liberty Tree parking lot on the roadside, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the waters north of the ferry terminal Rockford, Staunton Island GTA Vice City Stories *To the west of Pay 'n' Spray on an area which is on the map green but where little cabins are located, Little Haiti *Near Marty Jay Williams' trailer next to the Sunshine Autos building site, Little Havana. Appears in a constant peach and white body color. It is availible from the beginning of the game until after the mission D.I.V.O.R.C.E.. *Next to another trailer in the trailer park, near Marty Jay Williams' trailer(PSP version only) *On the Washington Mall building site, Ocean Beach *To the east of the future Bunch of Tools hardware store in the parking lot, Washington Beach *Next to the place where you can complete the road races (on the fairground), Vice Point GTA IV *When you have escaped the old factory in the mission Hostile Negotiation, Niko and Roman escape in a Bobcat. *Found parked on top of the parking lot near Francis International Airport, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. *Often spawns around North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Usually driving around East Hook in Broker. *One is by the old hospital in The Snow Storm. *Spawns in Beachgate, Broker. GTA Chinatown Wars * In a back alley on the eastern edge of Willis, Dukes. Activates "Riding Shotgun" sub-mission. }} de:Bobcat es:Bobcat fr:Bobcat pl:Bobcat ru:Bobcat Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V